Yuki's Sleepy Christmas
by Takara-Star
Summary: Yuki's sleep problems cause issues for him one Christmas. Singing Chipmunks, the fat guy, and Rudolph get in the way of his sleep issues.


Yuki's Sleepy Christmas

A Oneshot by:

Takara-Star-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

-----

'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring; Not even a mouse._

Well, sort of. If you decide to count the very sleepy one from the Sohma family.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yuki yelled. He ran, feet pounding hard against the snow. He turned to see the chipmunks singing, getting closer and closer; no matter how fast he ran.

"Christmas, Christmas time is here! Time for toys and time for cheer! We've been good, but we can't last! Hurry Christmas, hurry fast! Want a plane that loops the loop! Me I want a hula-hoop! We can hardly stand the wait! Please Christmas don't be late!" The chipmunks sang in their squeaky voices.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yuki yelled again.

But the Chipmunks didn't stop singing. They kept singing and getting closer. Then when he turned back one last time, he found himself staring into large…bulbous…eyes.

"…Please Christmas don't be late!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. "GIANT CHIPMUNKS!"

Suddenly, Yuki sat up in bed and mumbled, "Chipmunks…knife…kill…stew…"

He stood up and walked out of his room, making plans of how he would kill the chipmunks. He had a good strategy in his head (or at least he thought it was). He had every intention of turning them into some yummy chipmunk stew. That was his intention, at least; that was, until he got distracted by a fat guy in a red suit putting boxes with wrapping paper on their table.

"ROBBER!" Yuki yelled, tackling the man before he could even say anything.

"OW!" The man yelled.

Yuki sat on the man's back banging his nose into the floor. "How do you like a broken nose, burglar!" Of course, in his sleepy stupor, he didn't realize that he was beating up Santa Claus.

"Let…OW…me…OW…go…OW…Yuki….OW…Sohma!" Santa yelled.

Then the light switched on, and Tohru and Kyo came into the living room.

"Yuki-kun!"

Kyo ran over, and pulled Yuki away from Santa. "Man, Yuki…_What are you doing_?!"

Then, Yuki woke up. "Huh?" He looked around in surprise. "What's going on?" He looked at Kyo in confusion.

Santa stood up. He looked somewhat irritated. "Youb eat da living daynights owd ub me!" His nose was bleeding.

"Oh, um, here, Santa Claus-san," Tohru said, handing him a handkerchief.

"Thank you, Miss. Tohru," Santa replied.

Kyo let Yuki go. "Seriously, Yuki. You and your sleeping issues."

Yuki glared at him. This time, he had no comeback. It was true. He did have sleeping issues. Dreams about psychotic chipmunks…then he attacks Santa…what next?

Then, suddenly, they all heard a grind against the floor. They turned to see Rudolph standing at the door, getting ready to attack Yuki. Rudolph lunged into the house, tackling Yuki.

Kyo, Tohru, and Santa stood there wide-eyed at Rudolph and Yuki going at it.

"What the…?" Kyo said, mouth hanging open.

Santa shook his head. "I think Rudolph saw Yuki attack me…but, he doesn't know about Yuki's sleeping problems."

"Oh…my…" Tohru said in shock.

Then Shigure came out of his room. "What's going on? Is my house being destroyed again?" Then he saw Santa, then Yuki and Rudolph fighting in the other room. Rudolph's nose blinking.

"Do I want to know, Santa?" Shigure said, face twisting in surprise.

"Well, Shigure. Yuki was sleepwalking, and attacked me. Rudolph saw, now they are fighting. Yuki is awake now, though," Santa replied with a sigh.

Then, Rudolph and Yuki began huffing and puffing for breath. They both fell on their backs. "Truce," he said. "No more fighting."

Rudolph gave something of a nod, and waved his foot in the air. "Bleh," he said.

Then, a little while later, Santa and Rudolph left; leaving the four to open their gifts. One thing was for certain. This was one Christmas they'd never forget. And, Yuki resolved that he would soon go visit a doctor about his sleeping issues.


End file.
